Donald and Douglas
Donald and Douglas (originally known by their numbers, 57646 and 57647, respectively) are twin Scottish mixed-traffic engines. Donald and Douglas were built by John F. McIntosh at the St. Rollox Railway Works in Springburn, Glasgow, Scotland and worked on the Caledonian Railway in Scotland, a large network that extended along the country's east coast as well as the central and south-western regions. Despite being limited to Caledonian metals, they appeared to have a familiarity with other railways, as they were familiar with the locomotives and livery of the Highland Railway. Giving long and stalwart service, Donald and Douglas eventually became 57646 and 57647 on the Scottish Region of British Railways. In 1959 Sir Topham Hatt needed a goods engine and by his request, BR transferred 57646 (Donald) to Sodor. To Sir Topham Hatt's surprise though, two engines arrived. Donald's twin Douglas (57647) could not stand to be separated from his brother, and was smart enough to realise he would eventually be scrapped if he stayed in Scotland. Neither engine could be told apart: both claimed to have forgotten their numbers, and indeed their numberplates had "slyly slipped off" during the journey from Scotland, forcing Hatt to keep both until he could determine which engine was freeloading on his hospitality. It was later revealed that this piece of skulduggery had been planned not only by the two engines, but also by their drivers and firemen, who were all related. The Fat Controller was unaware of Douglas' motive and threatened the two that whichever engine he found out to be the truant would be sent home. Both engines resolved to give outstanding service so that Hatt would want to keep both of them. This plan quickly went to pieces, however, after Douglas accidentally shunted Thomas' special coach, full of passengers, into a siding at Tidmouth, causing a great deal of fury for the passengers. Things were more complicated when Donald crashed into a signalbox at Tidmouth and Douglas destroyed the Spiteful Brakevan. Despite all this grief, the twin's professionalism, competency, strong work ethic, and personable natures had begun to win them support, particularly when they demonstrated an aptitude for snowplough work that they had learned in Scotland. After rescuing Henry from just such a snowy ordeal, the other engines came over to Donald and Douglas' side which ultimately led to the engines of Sodor taking industrial action. After a suggestion by Edward, and being pushed into it by Gordon, Percy was presented to the Fat Controller as a deputation, arguing the twins' case on their behalf and pleading that, if sent away, they would be scrapped. Hatt's reaction to this was mixed - though he understood the engines' feelings he did not approve or appreciate them trying to interfere with his decision-making. However, Percy's statement and the twins' excellent performance was enough for Hatt to take pity on the twins and keep both. Since then, the twins have, by all accounts, "transformed" goods traffic on the main line. Such is their versatility that they regularly see service on Duck and Edward's Branch Lines, as well as duties as station-pilots at Tidmouth. A turntable has been provided for them at Arlesburgh, although briefly decommissioned after Oliver was pushed into it by some trucks. Trivia *Tigger refers them to be, "Donald boy" and "Douggie boy". *The Flim Flam Brothers are Donald and Douglas's rivals. *Donald and Douglas are best friends with Spitfire and Soarin. (In Iamnater125's series) * Donald and Douglas are friends with Sunset Shimmer. *Donald and Douglas are also Pip and Emma's boyfriends. *Donald & Douglas appear again in Brian Griffin's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction and Brian Griffin vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor. *in Mustang Fan's series, they are also Indigo Zap's and Lemon Zest's boyfriends. *Donald and Douglas will meet Pooh and his friends in ''Pooh's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of The Lost Treasure'' *Donald and Douglas will meet Noah and his friends in Noah's Adventures Of Thomas and Friends Sodor's legand Of the Lost Treasure Gallery DonaldCGI.png|Donald DouglasCGI.png|Douglas 180px-HulloTwinsRS4.png|RWS Donald and Douglas RWS scottish twins.png|RWS Donald and Douglas livery DonaldDouglas.png|Donald and Douglas in their model version Donald's Pony Form.png|Donald's Pony Form Douglas' Pony Form.png|Douglas' Pony Form Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:HEROES Category:Allies Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Brothers Category:Twins Category:Engines Category:Trains Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Scottish-Accented characters Category:Tender Engines Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Ghost Train Busters Category:Ponies Category:Boyfriends Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Groups Category:Trainsformers Category:Trainbots Category:Thomas & Friends Characters (RWS) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Duos Category:Characters who have a tragic past Category:Scottish Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:A Character who is afraid of ghost Category:Stubborn characters Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Characters voiced by Rob Rackstraw Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Ultimateboy13's Adventures allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies